Episode 1: A near escape
by SafiaCrawley
Summary: This is the first in a series of episode style stories designed to keep you going until series five . Following on from some of the THEMES FROM SERIES 4. In this episode there is Romance between Baxter and Molesely , A power cut at the house and Lord Grantham saves the day when a fire strikes at Downton Abbey.


7 clock and the house was busy downstairs , the shutters were opened , the table was laid , the chandelier polished and the kettle was boiling on the stove .

The table was laid in the servants hall and the everyone sat down to breakfast .  
" Could you pass me the butter please Anna ? " asked Jimmy reaching across the table " there you are ." said Anna giving him the butter tray . The bell for his lordship rang and Bates left his breakfast and went upstairs, a few minutes later lady Mary rang and Anna got up to leave the table . " oh , Anna " said mrs Hughes " Lady Edith hasn't been well lately so try to keep the noise down when your upstairs please ."  
" of course mrs Hughes " said Anna with a nod of the head .

" Are you alright Anna ? " asked lady Mary as Anna paused in the process of pinning up her hair. " yes mi' lady I 'm fine" she replied .  
" Well if your sure " said Mary looking doubtfully up at her " but you don't look it " .  
" I'm fine mi' lady " said Anna more firmly and Mary dropped the subject . There was a little silence and then Mary asked " would you get my riding clothes ready for this afternoon , I'm riding over to visit one of the tenants with Tom? " .  
" what about mi' lady?" .  
" oh nothing too exciting we just want to talk about farming some of his land . Thank you Anna " said lady Mary standing up and Anna bowed and left the room .

Baxter was sitting at the kitchen table mending a piece of embroidery that had come loose on one of her ladyships evening gowns when Molesely walked in . " you frightened me! " said miss Baxter with a start " I shouldn't really be working on this in here but it's so dark in the other room , I can hardly see the needle" .  
" miss Baxter " said Molesely tentatively " did I hear you say that it's your birthday tomorrow ? ".  
" It is " she answered .  
" I was wandering " he said ringing his hands " I was wandering if you had anything planned ? ".  
" I don't " she said looking up from her work " I wasn't going to make a fuss out of it " . " well ...well I thought I might take you to the pictures , just me and you ...or anyone else who mig like to come ".  
" I'd like that" she smiled .  
" great " Molesely said excitedly " it starts at nine , we'll have finished by then so I'm sure mr Carson won't mind...so I'll get the tickets then" and he skipped out of the room.

" Good morning darling" said Cora as she met Robert in the hall . Robert walked across the room and kissed her on the cheek "good morning dearest . is Edith feeling better , she said she wasn't well last night ? ".  
" I haven't seen her yet she was still in bed when I went to check on her ." She said with a concerned expression . Cora put her hand to her head and winced.  
" my dear , are you alright " asked Robert .  
" I have the most awful migraine " she replied closing her eyes .  
" Would you like me to ring for something to help ? "  
" no thank you , I've already taken something " she said taking his arm and walking through into the library .

At the dower house violet was taking tea in the drawing room as Isobel Crawley was announced . " mrs Crawley , my lady" said the maid at the door .  
" bring her in then " she sighed " if you really must ". Isobel gave the maid her coat and took a seat at the table . " what brings you here ?" violet inquired .  
" well nothing in particular really . I was just on my way to Downton Abbey and I wandered if you wanted to join me ? " .  
"What for ? " She asked " have you been invited to dinner ? "  
" No , I was just going to go and spend some time with George . " she remarked " I don't feel we see enough of him ."  
"We ? " Violet repeated  
" yes , he is our grandchild and I think we ought to give him more of our time ? "  
Violet leaned on her stick and tilted her head " I saw him last week when nanny brought him into the library ."  
" for five minutes " interrupted Isobel " I think he deserves a little more of our time than that " .  
" my dear , one should not give children too much of ones time or they will become spoilt . " Said violet irritably .  
" right then" said Isobel sipping her tea " so that's that".

The next evening Baxter was continuing her work on Cora's evening dress on the kitchen table . " you shouldn't be doing that in here " came Thomas' voice from behind her . He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her " got anything to tell me Baxter " he said leaning back n his seat . Baxter turned away and fixed her eyes on her embroidery .  
" no " she began" and even if I did why should I -"  
" I hope you remember out agreement miss Baxter " warned Thomas " I hope you remember who got you here "  
Baxter sighed and continued to work and Thomas walked out of the room just as Molsely came in . " don't let him bully you ,will you miss Baxter ?" He said with a concerned voice . " I won't " she said gently " I won't ". There was a short silence as miss Baxter sat back seemingly in deep contemplation ." I've got the tickets " said Molsely gesturing to the two tickets that lay on the table .

After dinner the ladies were sitting in the library, lady Rose was in deep conversation with Mary on one sofa and on the other sat Edith and Cora looking rather too tired for conversation . Tom and lord Grantham were in the dinning room drinking port ." I keep telling you rose it wasn't my fault " Mary protested " he made his own decision ."  
" he loved me Mary " rose exclaimed looking over to see if Cora had heard her " we were engaged , what reason could he have for calling it off if you hadn't of pressed him to do it ."  
" I thought I might go up to London tomorrow ." Said Edith " to see aunt Rosamund."  
" Oh can I come !" Pleaded Rose  
" No , I don't think so " said Cora, Rose bit her lip and sighed .  
" but darling your not well ! " Continued Cora looking back at Edith " why don't you leave it a while? and besides Rosamund hasn't even been away a week yet ."  
" I'll be fine, mamma ." Said Edith looking down at the fire " and we have so much to sort out before we go to Switzerland ."  
" this all seems so sudden " said Cora looking suspiciously at Edith .  
" I wanted a change " said Edith with a slightly quivering voice .  
Cora lay back and rested her head on her hand " I think I'll go up now " she yawned . " it's very early " said Mary looking at the clock .  
" I've had a terrible headache since yesterday and I think I need to get some rest ." At that moment the lights went out and the library was covered in darkness . " what was that ?" Mary exclaimed as she fumbled in the darkness searching for the servants bell ." Maybe it's a power cut " said rose " oh how exciting " .

Downstairs was in an uproar , in the servant hall everyone was running about and bumping into each other trying to find out what was going on .  
" mind where your going " Thomas shouted from out of the darkness .  
" sorry Thomas " came Ivy's voice .  
" Now everybody calm down !" Mr Carson boomed as he lit a candle " it's only a power cut . " Everyone was quiet ." James , Molesely ,would you two take some candles upstairs please and her ladyships going to retire now so if you could take a candle for her room as you go up please miss Baxter . "  
" yes , mr Carson ."

" Thank you Baxter " said Cora as Baxter finished plaiting her hair .  
" It seems so odd to be working by candlelight again ,mi' lady " Baxter pointed out ."  
" It does doesn't it ! It's strange how quickly one gets used to having electricity ." Cora climbed into bed and took a book off the bedside table .  
" will that be all , mi' lady "  
" yes , thank you Baxter " she said " I hope you have a nice evening."  
" thank you mi' lady " said Baxter as she left the room .

" are you ready , Miss Baxter ?" asked Molesely when she came Down into the servants hall ." I am " she said taking his arm . " where you going " asked Jimmy who was sitting at the table reading a magazine . " to the pictures " said Molesley " it's miss Baxter's birthday today so I thought we should celebrate ."  
" you kept that quiet " jimmy smirked .  
" did we? " said miss Baxter .  
" I hope you have a nice time ." said Anna .  
" well we better be going " observed Molesely " or we'll be late !"

Tom and Robert were sitting in the dinning room , Robert was smoking a cigar and Tom held a glass of port in one hand . " how did your visit go today ? Mary said you went over to see Mr Perch about the land ."  
" very well . " Tom replied " Mary's got a head for business ."  
" I hate the way you call it a business ." Said Robert taking a puff on his cigar " I think I might go up now Cora will probably want to get some rest tonight ."  
" I'll go and join Rose and Mary " said Tom finishing his drink .

Robert made his way down the corridor towards Cora's room . He opened the door and a thick cloud of white smoke rolled out towards him . A fire was blazing around the bed and Cora was barely visible , lying asleep . The curtains were on fire and the flames cracked and roared . The expression on Roberts face was one of shock and panic . " Cora !" He cried " Cora! ".

At the same moment Molesely and Baxter were just returning from the Pictures . Molesely stopped as they reached the grounds . " let's just stop here a minute " he suggested . " why? " Asked Baxter leaning on the fence " we're nearly back ".  
Molesely reached into his pocket and took out a little black leather box . " I bought this for you ." He said holding out the box . Baxter took it and gently opened it . Inside was a little shining silver broach . " it's beautiful" she said admiring the present " how much did it cost " she added in a more concerned tone . " don't worry about that " Molesely objected " It's a gift ."  
" thank you " she said earnestly " I mean it . It's lovely ."

Robert made his way through the mist towards Cora . He took off his jacket and violently tried to stamp out some of the flames around the bed but it made little difference to the blaze. " Fire !" he shouted but his voice was hoarse from the fumes .He made his way through the flames and coughing and wheezing he put one arm around Cora's neck and reached for the servants bell with the other . He struggled to lift her out of the bed and carried her through the intoxicating fog to the door and out of the room . Cora was limp and lifeless in his arms . Outside ,the corridor was now full of smoke and Robert stumbled under the weight of Cora's body . It became increasingly hard to breathe and it looked as if Robert might not be able to bring both of them to safety . His strength gave way and Cora fell from his arms . He bent down over her his eyes were glistening with tears and he wiped the sweat from his brow . With one last burst of energy he heaved her over his shoulder . At last he was out of the corridor . he dropped breathless and exhausted to his knees and lay Cora unconscious on the floor. Within minutes servants were running about extinguishing the fire . Cora was lay on a bed in one of the guest rooms and dr Clarkson was called .

" You'll be fine your ladyship " said dr Clarkson packing his bag a few hours later " you may have some difficulty breathing for a couple of days but things should return to normal pretty quickly ." Robert sat down on the bed next to Cora . " oh my dear ! " he said softly .  
" thank you my darling " said Cora holding out her hand , Robert took it and kissed it affectionately .


End file.
